Blue Moon
by KageOokami69
Summary: They say you never know what you have until it's gone. Fenrir is about to learn that lesson the hard way first-hand. Werewolf Universe. Slash. FG/HP RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Moon**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter and all of the characters therein belong to the wonderful Ms. J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Stars glittered down from the night sky, some watching the world with a timeless silence brought on from centuries remaining untouched by time. Others danced amongst the heavens, flinging themselves, playfully, away from the pale full moon.<p>

Down below on Earth, a gentle wind ruffled the green leaved abundant on the summer trees. The silence of such a peaceful night was disrupted by nothing except the melancholy chirps of the crickets and croaks of toads.

Deeper in the forest, a place where humans rarely ventured, roared a magnificent waterfall. The clear water flowed from a steep cliff in a beautiful arc and then flowing off into the wilderness at a leisurely pace.

Rustling of a small bush broke the stillness of the night, followed by a small, pitiful whimper. A small, raven head peeked out from the shrubbery cautiously to take in its surroundings. Dull emerald eyes shone through the night to take in the view. Noting the small, vacant clearing just a few steps ahead leading to the edge of the tiny river, the small creature gave a tiny yip.

Small padded feet emerged slowly from the bush and the small body of a wolf pup limped along the river towards the roaring falls, small whimpers emerging every few steps. The vulnerable black form shuffled towards the rocks leading inconspicuously up behind the waterfall. Painfully, the pup hopped up the small "steps" and, with one last glance of its surroundings, disappeared behind the falls.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes, glazed with sleep, opened slowly to greet the new day. Twin orbs took in the surroundings in which they found themselves. Several feet in front of him the familiar waterfall flowed continuously, blocking the rounded entrance to the small cave. Ragged and dirty pelts of small rabbits and other creatures were piled up in a tiny pile to give the feeble form some relief from the cold, hard stone of the cave floor. A small button nose nuzzled in to the warm yet filthy pile for a moment before making sure everything in his abode was untouched. A small pile of rags resembling clothing sat a few feet away and a little pile of the child's personal belongings sat right next to it. Besides a small fire pit and a few cooking and eating utensils, the rather spacious cave was empty.<p>

Satisfied that everything was still in its rightful place, the small form relaxed for a few more minutes, giving his weary bones a minute before it was time to start the day. Pale, slender limbs stretched as far as they could go before a loud hiss emerged from the chapped lips of the young boy. Looking down with a grimace, green eyes took in a painful looking cut going from just under his ribs to the top of his hip. The flesh was red and angry, dirt caked around the edges, threatening a possible infection.

Grumbling, the boy forced himself up from the floor and walked towards the falls, ignoring his lack of clothes. Quickly, nimble fingers scooped the freezing water from the "doorway" and rinsed and scrubbed gently at the wound, cleaning it as best he could. The dirty, pink water rolled down his thin body, passing over the clearly visible ribs and sunken stomach, passed jutting hip bones and down too-skinny legs to pool on the floor. Deeming himself as clean as he was going to get, the young boy rinsed his body once more before stepping back.

Walking over to his pile of "clothing", he picked up a brown roll of what could have once been white bandages. Expertly wrapping the wound around his midsection, the boy then proceeded to get dressed in a ratty t-shirt a couple sizes too big and an old pair of jeans. Leaving his feet bare, he walked out of his cave.

Dull emerald orbs took in the position of the sun before hastening away from his cave and into the surrounding forest, knowing he would be punished even more if he caused a disturbance by arriving late. As nimble feet made their way through the thick forest, the young werewolf thought back on how exactly he'd gotten into the routine that made up the life he had now.

Harry Potter was born to a loving mother and father who were both strong members of one of the greatest werewolf packs in Britain. For two years, James and Lily Potter raised their young pup to be a strong and kind member of the community, developing strong bonds with the older and younger members of the pack.

However, everything changed when a tragic accident took James and Lily from their young son forever. Left as an orphan, the young Harry secluded himself from his former friends, despite the attempts of the older members of the pack. Slowly, his health began to deteriorate as well. When he was three years old, the alpha of the pack decided he had seen enough and took the young pup under his wing.

Fenrir Greyback was undoubtedly the strongest alpha in all of Great Britain, and the youngest to boot. But despite his ruthless and hardened reputation, the young Harry took to him almost right away and soon enough they were practically attached at the hip. As the years passed the two grew closer; Harry got better and regained his strength until he was once again the promising pup from his youth. He began interacting with the pack once again, though not his old friends, and once again everyone loved the young boy with beautifully shimmering emerald eyes.

But Harry, for the most part, still only had eyes for Fenrir. Whenever Fenrir walked into the area, Harry would immediately gravitate towards his strong presence – and to the packs continued amazement, the alpha's hard eyes would almost immediately soften when they landed upon the small form of his ward.

Life was good for Harry then. He had everything he could possibly want. A nice warm hut, where he slept peacefully every night, and plenty to eat each and every day. Not to mention, he had his alpha, his friend, Fenrir.

But once again, all good things must come to an end.

Unbeknownst to the blissfully happy Harry, many of his old friends weren't so happy with Harry's prominent position in the pack. In fact, it seemed as if he was on his way to becoming the next beta, if not more. One in particular was another young were named Ron Weasley, son of the current beta and, according to Ron, next in line. Ron had been a good friend of Harry's when they were toddlers before his parents' death, but now Ron wanted nothing more than to put Harry in his place. And when an opportunity presented itself, he did just that.

Like all packs, there is a strict system of hierarchy amongst the members, starting at the alpha, then the beta, and moving all the way down to the omega of the pack at the bottom. Normally these positions are earned as members grow older, but there is always, at one point in the pups' youth, a competition to see who will be in which tier – the top, middle or bottom. The pups fight each other to see who is more dominant and who is meant to be more submissive. It's a rather sad process for some, but seen as necessary for the pups to receive the proper training for their station.

Unfortunately, cheating occurs in many instances amongst the youth and even more unfortunately, it is very rarely taken into account or even brought up.

So when seven year old Harry's old friend Ron offered him a bite of some chocolate his mother made for him, he didn't think twice, not taking notice of the strangely bitter flavor or the way Ron's eyes gleamed in satisfaction.

_Blinking rapidly to clear his suddenly blurry vision, Harry watched as the two pups before him wrestled in the small ring set up for the competition. The bigger pup, full of dark gray fur and sharp teeth, easily subdued his opponent, a smaller red wolf pup. His furry forearms pinned the exhausted body beneath him and gently closed his fangs around the smaller wolf's throat. Satisfied after hearing the small whimper of submission, the bigger pup sprang up and trotted away to take a rest before his next round. _

_Harry's muscles twitched nervously, knowing something was wrong with him as he swayed unnoticeably to the side. Green eyes searched the surrounding crowd frantically for the familiar silver eyes he knew were out there. Seeing Fenrir's huge form towering above the crowd, he tried to signal him that something was wrong. Seeing those silver eyes move towards him, no doubt feeling his stare, Harry felt relief. _

_Locking eyes, Fenrir seemed to notice his young ward's nerves and winked quickly at him before turning his attention back to the empty ring where the next pair was supposed to emerge. Panic filled Harry as he realized it was supposed to be him who appeared next. Rising dangerously to his little paws, Harry scooted forward through the older weres standing around the ring. Emerging from the circle, he finally looked up to see his opponent, the howls and excited growling from the observers banging through his head like a thousand drums. A big blurry red form met his gaze as Harry realized it was Ron who was meant to be his first opponent._

_From experience, Harry knew that any other day he could easily take the bigger boy, but as he swayed once again, he knew he wouldn't be able to manage it right then. _

_Once again, Harry's green eyes sought out the silver ones of his Alpha, trying to convey his meaning. Something was wrong. Blurry eyes searched but were unable to focus on anything, only seeing the swaying, shadowed forms of the crowd as they blurred together._

_Harry's heart sunk into his stomach as he heard the challenging growl emit from the red-head across from him. Cautiously looking back at his irritated opponent, Harry knew that this night would change everything. Fenrir had confided that he had high hopes for Harry's placing tonight. With a heavy heart, knowing he was about to disappoint the only wolf he truly respected and loved, Harry weakly squared his shoulders, braced his shaky legs far apart and growled weakly back._

_And with that, Ron lunged. With that, Harry's life changed forever. Because only a year later, with the death of the previous Omega, Harry succeeded him to be the youngest Omega in the pack's history. With that, Fenrir never so much as looked at the young pup with anything likened to affection again. And with that, Harry's years of suffering began._

The now thirteen year old Harry shook himself out of his reverie as he approached the clearing where his pack's homes resided. In the center of the clearing stood the triumphant hunting party, showing off today's catch of deer and fish and rabbit form the bountiful forest. The women proceeded to prepare the food while the young cubs wrestled and the men converged to talk and brag about the day's happenings.

Slipping unnoticed into the area, Harry settled himself down beside his usual tree, far enough away from the pack to not cause a disturbance but close enough to not miss his presence. Ignoring the hollow feeling in his stomach as he watched everyone crowd around the wooden tables and settle down to eat, Harry took in the sight of his pack.

The two young mothers of the pack happily fed their pups as the rest of the young ones crowded together to eat while being watched over by the other mothers and the Caretaker, Remus. The men of the pack laughed boisterously together as they woofed down the meaty stew. Harry's dull green eyes moved stoically over all of the members of the happy pack. Each and every face bringing back unpleasant memories of the last several years. Finally, reluctantly, his roaming eyes found the form they always seemed to gravitate towards. Long gray hair was pulled back from the ruggedly handsome face and a roughish smirk decorated those thin lips.

A pale, thin hand reached up to touch at a faint scar marring Harry's thin neck. Harry's eyes glazed over as he was once again pulled into the escape of his memories.

_Vibrant emerald eyes took in the smirk painting his Alpha's face as he talked with one of the older members of the pack. It had been a week since the previous Omega had died and eight year old Harry had taken up his new role. Wanting to avoid a confrontation, but knowing he needed to ask about where he would be staying, Harry shuffled towards the large form of his alpha meekly, noticing that it was Remus Lupin, the Caretaker, that Fenrir was talking to._

_After waiting for several moments to be acknowledged and getting no response, Harry raised his small hand and tugged gently on the Alpha's pants. He certainly wasn't expecting a harsh growl to come towards him or for his hand to be roughly removed from Fenrir's person when the larger form turned around and took a large step away, now standing next to a now unsure Remus. _

_Barely sparing him another glance, Fenrir looked away and asked abruptly, "What is it?"_

_Flinching slightly from the harsh tone, Harry fidgeted for a moment before stuttering his reply. "I, um, I was just wondering w-where I'm supposed to, um… stay?" Glancing up, Harry looked hopefully into his Alpha's eyes, not noticing the stiffening of the man standing next to him._

_A heavy growl emitted from the towering form of the Alpha and quickly Fenrir stomped forward, ignoring the startled and confused look from the young boy, and grabbed harshly at the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, bending him back into an uncomfortable angle, causing him to give a short cry of pain. Leaning over, the angered man leaned close into Harry's face, not caring of the hands clawing weakly at his own, trying to loosen his grip._

_"A pup in your station should know its place. _Never_ look me in the eye." _

_Confused, and against his better judgment, Harry opened his mouth, "But Fen-ah!"_

_Harry protest was cut short as sharp canines angrily dug into the tender part of his throat. Emerald eyes closed in pain as small tears leaked from the corners and rolled down pale cheeks. After a few tense moments, Fenrir pulled back and glared down at the silently crying boy in his grip and the slightly bleeding mark he had left at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. _

_Ignoring the sharp pang in his chest, the Alpha growled out his next warning. "An Omega never calls the Alpha by his name." Eyes still clenched shut in pain, Harry nodded quickly and as well as he could with the iron grip holding his head still. "And you will sleep outside until you've earned the right to a hut." Letting go abruptly, Fenrir watched as Harry fell ungracefully to his back before scrambling into a crouched submissive pose. Snorting, the large man turned his back to walk away. _

_Recognizing that he was no longer under scrutiny, Harry sprang to his feet and dashed frantically for the safety of the forest, running as long and as hard as he could until finally he collapsed. Crawling towards the closest tree, the small form of the newest Omega curled up on his side, holding his hand to his sluggishly bleeding neck and cried himself into an exhausted sleep._

_He never noticed gentle amber eyes watching sadly as he fled the clearing, or the triumphant brown ones following his panicked departure._

Bleary eyes focused in on his surroundings once more, noticing that he had been zoning out more recently lately. Taking in the scene before him, he realized that the pack appeared to be finished eating and a few women were the only ones left in the area, and they were diligently putting everything away.

Quickly springing to his feet, and then regretting it as his he felt a stabbing pain in his injured side, he shuffled forward to one of the closest pots that still had some leftover stew, grabbed a bowl sitting nearby and dunked it into the lukewarm food. Bringing it back up, he prepared to retreat back to his spot to eat. As he turned back around, he closed his eyes and inhaled the delicious aroma emitting from the bowl. Because of this, he didn't see the obstruction in his path, so as he turned a few things happened at once. One: The bowl and Harry's body collided with another, larger body. Two: The bowl's contents proceeded to relocate themselves to cover the front of Harry and the "obstruction". Three: The other person cursed loudly and roughly shoved the smaller boy away and into the large iron pot of leftover stew.

Harry cried out in pain as he felt the hot coals of the fire scorch his skin. That, however, was no comparison to the pain of his side ripping back open, the rim of the cauldron digging deep into the tender flesh and hitting bone. Whimpering pitifully, Harry rolled away from the fire pit to curl up on his side, clutching his arms around his middle in an attempt to ease the pain.

Malicious brown eyes watched the pitiful scene of the Omega writhing in the dirt. Snorting in amusement and disgust, the tall red-head brought his heavy foot back before swinging it towards the helpless body before him. The heavy, booted foot collided with the Harry's stomach, causing all the air to rush out of his body in a harsh cough.

Smirking smugly, Ron spit in the dirt next to the injured boy and turned away, throwing over his shoulder as he went, "Watch where you're going next time freak!"

For several long minutes, Harry lay there, attempting to regain his breath and fight off the black crowding his vision. No one approached the young boy; no one offered help or lent a sympathetic eye. Knowing this, Harry fought on, just to spite them. Why should he give them the pleasure of seeing him die now? After everything he's been through at the hands of his pack. No. Not his. Why would anyone let their own pack suffer, their own "family" suffer?

A fierce determination shot through his battered body then. He wanted to go home. Away from all of these people. This pack of strangers.

Weakly, and after several failed attempts, Harry raised himself up on his feeble arms and then his legs. Silently, and meeting the eye of none of the remaining women, he staggered towards the forest. Breathing a sigh of relief when he finally disappeared behind the thick trees, Harry gave himself a moment's rest against a small thick maple before pushing forward.

It was a slow process, but eventually Harry made it to his home and slid behind the safety of the waterfall. As soon as he did, black filled his vision and Harry collapsed to the cold floor.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin took pride in his place within the pack. He had taken care of each and every young pup in the pack and most if not all the teens as well. He had good standing with the alpha and was friends if not good acquaintances with all the members of the 50plus member pack.<p>

And he did love his pack – his family. But there were some things that went on that he just couldn't agree with. The treatment of one young member of the pack was one of those things.

Harry Potter was one such young teen that he had never had the chance to care for as the Caretaker. This was mainly due to the fact that Fenrir had taken the young one in shortly after his parents had died. The adorable young pup had always intrigued Remus. Especially due to the fact that Remus had been good friends with James and Lily when they were alive. But then Harry had had the unfortunate luck of becoming the Omega and any chance Remus had of bonding was shut out the window.

Remus still remembered the tragedy of the ranking competitions the year Harry competed. How he was wiped out each and every round, sometimes with nothing more than one hit. Remus had been surprised and disappointed at the time. He knew what kind of fate the poor pup would face after that day and in a way he was glad James and Lily wouldn't be there to see it. To be the pack's punching bag and scapegoat would certainly be a terrible life.

He had no idea it would be this bad though. Every day the boy looked more and more worn down. Bags hung under his eyes and Remus was surprised that his thin bones and weak frame could even support itself.

Remus' amber eyes gravitated towards the area that had brought about his musings. The place beneath the tree where the young Omega would usually wait for dinner was empty. It had been empty for three days now. A heavy weight settled in the Caretaker's stomach as he poked at his food and contemplated the possible reasons for the new phenomenon. None of which boded well.

Remus made up his mind right then. Tonight he would seek out the young teen, simply to assure his safety. But first he would have to find the elusive pup's hiding place.

* * *

><p>Remus set out a few hours before dark, after assuring himself that no one was watching. His keen nose, led him from the tree at the edge of the clearing deeper and deeper into the woods. Several times he lost the trail, before circling around and finding the right one.<p>

Deeper into the forest he traveled. Very rarely had he ever needed to venture this far out. The only other times were when one of the more mischievous pups had taken it upon themselves to "explore". Keeping an eye on his surroundings so he would know how to get back, the Caretaker pushed forward.

An hour passed before the scent suddenly got much stronger. The area he had entered had obviously been used a lot. Remus paused a minute to look around in surprise. He certainly remembered this area from when he was a pup. His father had brought him here to show him the boundaries of their territory. So the pup must live very close to the edge then if he was remembering right.

Moving forward, Remus emerged into a clearing that surrounded a large, beautiful waterfall. Taking a moment to watch the majestic sight, he almost forgot his purpose for being here. His nose twitched constantly as he took in the smell of the tiny Omega. He definitely lived close by. Circling the area over and over again without the scent getting any stronger, Remus finally stopped and crossed his arms in frustration.

Amber eyes stared transfixed at the waterfall for several long minutes before an idea clicked. Moving forward swiftly, Remus approached the mighty falls. Climbing the handy rocks to the side of the rushing water, he finally got a view of what he'd been searching for. There was a gap, big enough for a body to slip through without touching the falls.

Grinning slightly in triumph, he walked swiftly forward into the cave.

Only to stop abruptly to cover his nose and mouth.

The place smelled overwhelmingly of sickness and filth.

Looking downward to collect himself, he gasped at what he saw. Forgetting about the smell, Remus rushed forward to the prone body lying a scant few feet in front of him. Gently, he turned the tiny Omega over from his front onto his back and took in the boy's condition.

Harry's pale face was sick with sweat and his eyes fluttered constantly under his lids, his faced set in a grimace of pain. A glance to the right showed that he had vomited in his unconsciousness and another glance showed a small river of blood flowing out of the cave to mix with the waterfall beyond, though most of it was already dried. Knowing that that was probably the source of the problem, amber eyes scanned the emaciated form, quickly finding their target.

Blood soaked through the thin fabric of Harry's shirt, revealing the outline of a serious wound.

Taking a deep breath, Remus carefully peeled the shirt up, only to almost retch at the sight presented to him. Yellow, infected skin crept at the edges of the wound that was inflamed beyond anything the Caretaker had ever seen. Blood continued to ooze out at a sluggish pace and Remus was sure that if the wound wasn't so swollen he would be able to see a rib or two.

Gently, with trembling fingers, Remus prodded at the wound and received no response for the teen. Insanely worried, Remus batted his brain on what to do. Surely he couldn't trust his pack to do right by the boy, even in his condition. And he was certainly not qualified to heal something this severe. Honestly, if he waited much longer then Harry would probably be dead – going by his shallow breathing and faint pulse.

With a heavy heart and determined mind, Remus wrapped his arms around the tiny teen and lifted him gently, almost bursting into tears at how little he weighed.

Rushing out of the entrance to the cave, while trying to be as gentle as possible, Remus took off in the opposite direction of his pack's territory. As soon as he got to the edge of the Greyback and Black territories, he let out a loud distress howl, hoping someone would arrive soon.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black took great pride in his pack, his family. Even being one of the smaller werewolf packs (numbering in the 30's) in Britain, his pack continued to be one of the strongest, rivaling even the pack of the infamous Fenrir Greyback. Who just so happened to be his neighbor. Lucky him. Ha!<p>

Sirius trudged through the underbrush near the edge of his territory, doing the weekly patrol of this particular area. The protective alpha only felt comfortable if it was him patrolling this particular area, considering it was the boundary that separated his and Greyback's territories. It really was a shame no one in his pack dared venture out this far, since it truly was beautiful in this particular area of the woods. The trees were enormous and not a hundred yards away a cool, clear stream flowed right into his territory from Greyback's.

Large, black paws moved steadily through the area as a big, wet nose stuck close to the ground, making light puffing sounds as it took in all of the thousands of scents that had collected on the forest floor in the past week. Sirius, like most alphas, preferred patrolling in his wolf form, since his senses were about ten times better when in it.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, a loud, piercing distress howl carried through the trees to the startled alpha. Straightening up and raising his hackles, the large black wolf scanned his surroundings for the call that had come from _very_ close by. The voice was unfamiliar to him, so it couldn't be a member of his pack. Taking a few steps forward, debating over the risks of coming to the aid of a strange wolf, piercing gray orbs peered into the thick trees, trying to see any movement.

The howl sounded again, getting closer to the border between his and Greyback's territories. Making a split decision, Sirius sprang into motion, sprinting forward at an alarming speed for anyone who had never seen him run. Dodging through trees and jumping over obstacles, the large black wolf seemed to blur in and out of existence as he raced towards the distressed wolf. It took only a matter of moments before Sirius emerged into a small clearing, instantly spotting a human form sprinting his way, carrying something in his arms. Noticing that this strange werewolf had entered into his territory by several yards, the alpha automatically went on the defensive, crouching down in a defensive position, raising his hackles and snarling at the intruder.

The strange wolf in human form stopped short, panting slightly in exertion and clutching the bundle in his arms to his chest protectively. It was then that Sirius spotted what it was the other wolf was carrying and straightened up slightly in shock.

An obviously young boy lay still in his arms, limbs dangling loosely from the older wolf's embrace. But the state of the boy is what caused the kind alpha to straighten up completely and shift back into his human form before the pair who was obviously in need of help.

Remus tried not to stare as the wolf before him shifted back into human form – naked. Of course, he knew who this wolf was. Just about every werewolf in Britain knew him by reputation alone, and many, including Remus, had been given a detailed description of the powerful alpha wolf whose territory bordered theirs. Remus, however, would never forget the little black pup who had grown up with Lily, James and himself. They'd been pack mates once. And Remus seriously hoped Sirius would take that into consideration when he heard his request.

Lowering his eyes, Remus tilted his neck slightly in an act of submission before peeking through his lashes at the alpha who was studying the pup in his arms intently. Stepping forward until he was only a few feet away, Sirius raised his gray eyes and locked them onto the amber orbs of Greyback's Caretaker.

"Remus." It was a statement instead of a question, but Remus nodded nonetheless, tentatively raising his head to meet the eyes of his old friend.

"Sirius. He needs help. Please." Remus raised the dying pup towards the alpha slightly as if in offering and Sirius's eyes shifted once again from Remus to the pitiful form.

Bending down slightly, Sirius inhaled the scent of the pup, sorting past the smell of sickness and blood to arrive at two very familiar scents underlying that of the pup's own. Rearing back, wide gray eyes connected to Remus', a horrified look appearing on the alpha's handsome face.

"James? ...And Lily's?" The question was disbelieving, but resigned and sad. The scents brought up memories of times long past. Happier times, which had eventually led to Sirius' defection from the pack. Sirius hadn't seen James, Lily or Remus since they were young teens, and at the time James and Lily's relationship was anything but romantic.

And here lay the embodiment of everything he had missed since he left the pack. He didn't regret his decision to strike out on his own, away from the strictness and cruelty of the Greyback pack. But he did regret how much of his friends' lives he had missed out on. Sirius remembered fondly that at one point when James and he had been shooting the breeze, James had laughingly asked him if he ever had a pup if Sirius would be his godfather – or dogfather, as James liked to tease. At the time Sirius had laughed back and agreed. Now though that promise didn't seem so laughable. Especially since Lily and James had died soon after the pup was born. Or so Sirius had heard.

Looking into the kind eyes of his old friend, Sirius asked, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know for sure. I found him like this just a few minutes ago. He disappeared for three days, so I assume he's been injured for that long."

Sirius contemplated the answer, and knowing the pup didn't have much time, even though there were so many things he wanted, no, needed to ask Remus, they would have to wait.

"Why did you bring him to me? Why not take him to your healer?"

Remus looked down guiltily and then back up into those piercing gray eyes. "Harry's the omega, Sirius. He's treated so terribly. The pack hates him. I think they'd sooner let him die than save him! Please Sirius, help him. He's only a pup. He needs to be somewhere safe; with someone who will care for him and look after him. He's malnourished and who knows what else is wrong with him physically, let alone mentally. I'm sorry to put this on you old friend, but I just can't take him back there!" Remus ended his speech passionately, staring pleadingly into Sirius' eyes and holding the broken form of his best friends' pup in his tired arms.

Sirius stared hard at the pleading wolf before him, but he already knew his answer. Taking a breath, the alpha stepped forward and gently took the fragile form from the caretaker's arms, enfolding him gently but firmly in his arms, pretending not to notice Remus' sob of relief. Looking down at the pale, fevered face, Sirius felt his chest clench. Gray eyes moved up to look at the relieved wolf standing across from him.

"You know you could be punished for this Remus. Even killed if Fenrir wanted. It would be seen as a betrayal in his eyes. There's no doubt he will find out about your involvement."

"I know. And I'm prepared to face him and my punishment when the time comes. They don't deserve Harry, Sirius. I doubt they'll even notice he's gone. At least for quite some time." He spat with disgust. "As for you, he could declare war with you and your pack over this, as I'm sure you know. I'm aware of the risks just as much as you are Sirius, but I won't change my mind." The Caretaker of the Greyback pack stood firm in his decision.

Sirius stared for a moment at his old friend. He knew first-hand how ruthless Fenrir Greyback could be if pushed past a certain limit.

"You could come with me Remus." Remus thought he saw a slight pleading look in Sirius' gray eyes just then, but it was gone before he could look too much into it.

Smiling sadly, Remus shook his head. "No. I've failed Harry enough as is. The least I can do is stand up for him to the pack. And hopefully give you a few days head start to save him." Remus smiled gently at his old friend and reaching a hand up, he caressed the alpha's cheek, shocking his old friend at the familiar gesture. "Thank you though. It means more than you'll ever know." Pulling his hand back, Remus looked down at the weak pup in those strong, steady arms. "Please, just take care of him."

Sirius nodded as he peered down at the small form in his arms. Knowing the pup needed medical care quick, Sirius cut the meeting short. Stepping over to the other man, he bent down and nuzzled his nose against the cheek of his old friend. "The offer stands Remus. You'll always be welcome with me." Remus smiled gently as Sirius stepped away and turned to run back towards his pack, glancing back once at the lone form of the kindest person he had ever known.

Remus watched as the large form of the Black alpha sprinted away with his precious bundle. Sighing, Remus finally allowed himself to let a few tears drop, before wiping them quickly out of existence.

"Thank you, Sirius."

* * *

><p>AN: All right! I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone! Good news is, this one should only be about three chapters long. Yay! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the first chapter of Blue Moon! Thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hello all! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Life tends to get in the way of updating. :P Anyway, I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those belong to J. K. Rowling. I simply own this plot and any OC's you may find within.

* * *

><p>A noise. No. A voice. Someone was talking. He couldn't make out the words even though he was sure they were nearby. The young wolf scrunched his brow in concentration, trying to make sense of his surroundings. His eyes felt heavy – he couldn't even dream of opening them right now. His body <em>ached.<em> It was so bad he felt like he'd been thrown into an inferno.

Gently, he inhaled through his nose, the overload of scents almost making him pass out. Herbs. He knew that scent from when he was much younger and Fenrir had taken him to the pack Healer for some injury or another. Was he at the healer's? Panic gripped him as he came about this possibility. The last time he'd gone to the healer's had ended with him coming out _far_ worse than when he had gone in.

His breaths started coming in short gasps as his heart beat frantically in his chest. '_No. Not again, please. I'll be good.'_

The voices got louder, but he still couldn't distinguish words over the fierce pounding in his head. His eyes scrunched together before fluttering open. Blurry eyes glanced around, taking nothing in except for shadows. Concerned grey eyes leaning over him was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke, it was quiet. The smells were less strong and the pain had weakened considerably. It was a novelty for the young wolf, to <em>not<em> feel excruciating pain. He felt the dull throb in his side from the deep wound he'd had before passing out in his home. But even that seemed to be nothing but a pinprick now. And, what's more, he didn't smell blood or infection emanating from the area.

For the second time, Harry wondered where he was exactly. He remembered the kind grey eyes that had appeared within his blurry vision for a few seconds the last time he woke, and he knew at once he wasn't with his own pack. Not only did no-one in his pack have those color eyes, but no-one in his pack would bother looking at their omega with such kindness. Bitterness and grief swelled within his chest as he lay quietly with his eyes clenched shut on what had to be the softest surface he could ever remember laying on.

Bracing himself for whatever he might see, the young werewolf peeked out from under his lashes, trying to identify where he was. Hearing a rustling sound to his right, he quickly snapped his eyes closed, relaxed his breathing and listened closely for more movement. When none came he cautiously opened his eyes to fully take in his surroundings.

Dull green eyes darted to the right to investigate the earlier noise and were met with a rather comical sight.

A man, probably middle-aged by the looks of him, sat slumped back in a cushioned chair; head flung back and long, black hair hanging over the back. All Harry could see of his face was his mouth – hanging wide open with a slight trail of drool trailing down his chin.

Despite himself, the little were let out a near-silent snort of amusement. Since he couldn't discover the strange man's identity and figuring it would be a while before he awoke, Harry decided to take in the rest of his surroundings. His sharp eyes took in every detail of the rather large room. It appeared to be a healer's abode, judging by the medicines and instruments sitting around. There were also several more beds situated about the room, all empty at the moment, which Harry was immensely grateful for. He really wasn't ready for any kind of confrontation yet.

Glancing down at himself he realized that he was wearing different clothes. The light gray sweats and white cotton tee seemed almost blinding in their cleanliness. The materials were so soft on his skin and seemed brand new.

After scanning the room for any signs of his whereabouts and finding none, he silently laid his head back on the pillow and tried to let his tense body relax. He didn't like strange places. He didn't like not knowing how this man would react to him once he awoke. Would he send him back to where he came from? How did he get here anyway? The last thing he remembered was walking into his little home behind his waterfall, and then nothing.

Suddenly, fear welled up in his chest. Stories told to him when he was younger started clouding his mind. Stories of werewolf packs kidnapping children from their rivals and enslaving them, torturing them or even killing them just for fun – just to teach their neighbors a lesson.

Maybe he should let them know that no matter what they did to him, his _pack_ wouldn't care. They probably hadn't realized he was even gone, and if they had, they were probably rejoicing in his absence from their lives.

And anyway, it's not like being here, being tortured or enslaved, would be much different from how he was treated back home.

Memories flashed through Harry's mind of better times. Of him, curled up between two grown wolves, _his parents_, warmed by the nearby fire and belly full from that night's supper. Of prancing around a sunlit clearing, being playfully chased and nipped at by a large, silver wolf. Of warm, silver eyes gazing down at him from his place tucked securely in strong arms.

Then he thought of what lay ahead of him and suddenly, against all his attempts to hold them back, hot tears escaped his clenched eyes and poured silently down his cheeks. So absorbed in his thoughts he was, he never noticed when he began to let out tiny sniffles. Nor did he notice the waking form in the chair next to his bed.

"_Why can't I be happy for once? What did I do to deserve this? Mom. Dad. Please help me."_

Green eyes flew open wide as Harry felt a pair of warm arms encircle his small frame gently. Panicked from the unfamiliar gesture, the teen reacted without thinking. His body tensed up defensively and two thin arms rose, while just-as-thin hands did their utmost to shove away the foreign presence that refused to budge. For several minutes the young werewolf struggled, pitiful whimpers and growls escaping every few seconds. Only after a little while, as his body began to tire and his tired mind began to register the renewed pain from his side, did he start to listen to the soothing words flowing from the strange man's mouth.

"Shhh, Harry. It's okay. I've got you now. No one's going to hurt you here."

Slowly, while listening to the gentle words, Harry's hands stopped struggling and his body began to relax almost against his will. No one had spoken to him in such a way in quite a while. It was hard for him to remember the last time the young wolf had heard such kind words directed towards him of all people.

Yet here was this strange man, who Harry had never met in his life, holding him gently and whispering soothing words in his ear. The tears which had stopped after the first shock of contact began anew – only for a different reason.

Slightly shaking hands went from pushing the larger form away, to hesitantly clinging to the man's soft leather coat. Wide, panicked green eyes closed gently and the head full of messy ebony locks tilted down into the broad shoulder of the older man.

The alpha's words had stopped and he squeezed the tiny form a bit tighter as he brought one hand up to cradle the back of the boy's head. They stayed like that for quite a while. Harry basking in the closeness he had been denied for so long, and Sirius taking in the scents and sounds of the fragile form of his best friends' son. The son who Sirius swore he would protect from that moment on as if he were his own.

* * *

><p>Amber eyes gazed upon his pack in barely concealed disgust. He watched as they went about their normal business, talking and laughing as if nothing had changed.<p>

Remus watched as the hunting party gathered together, ready to head out for the next meal, laughing boisterously, patting each other on the back and congratulating each other on being rulers of the universe. Once again he was reminded of how little Harry had weighed when he had picked him up – attesting to how little he actually got to eat.

He watched the women chatting together, some giggling and throwing glances at the hunting party while others planned a shopping trip into the nearby town. He was reminded of the tiny pile of scraps in the corner of that damp cave. The pathetic, threadbare garments Harry was forced to wear on a daily basis.

He watched the youngest pups tackle and play amongst each other and he was reminded of how very early the tiny omega had to grow up.

He watched as the alpha conversed easily with his beta, Arthur Weasley, on who knows what.

Four days.

It had been four more days since he had handed Harry over to Sirius for safe-keeping. That's on top of the three days _before_ that in which he had already been missing. That equaled up to an entire _week_ that the little omega hadn't been seen.

And yet no one even seemed the slightest bit concerned.

Truthfully, he doubted they had even noticed.

His mind brought up an image of familiar grey eyes and of strong arms easily supporting the weight of the little wolf he had come to care so deeply for. His chest clenched momentarily at both the memory of the injured pup and the sight of his estranged friend. He hoped with every fiber of his being that Harry was doing okay.

Remus continued to look on; disappointed in the people he called family.

Amber eyes watched as Arthur waved his youngest son over to join his conversation with the alpha, no doubt to brag about his son's prowess in the last hunt. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the young red wolf. He knew that that boy, Ronald, was one of Harry's biggest tormentors, and despite Remus' attempts to keep the boy from Harry (without anyone noticing of course) he had always found ways to make the little omega's life as unpleasant as possible.

Remus watched with disappointment and a growing resentment as the three conversed, Fenrir gazing appraisingly at the brash youth while Arthur spoke of his (clearly embellished) achievements.

Well, he'd give them a little longer to realize there was a missing pack member. And when they did, the Caretaker would take great pleasure in letting the pack know just what he thought about it all.

Remus turned away in disgust and walked towards the forest to collect herbs for their dwindling medicinal supply. He never noticed the sharp silver eyes making covert glances towards the abandoned tree.

* * *

><p>Sirius watched as the thin chest of his charge rose and fell softly in sleep. After the young pup's episode the day before, he'd fallen back asleep and stayed that way. And despite how many times Poppy, his pack's Caretaker, tried to reassure him, he couldn't help but worry. Call it an Alpha's instinct or whatever, but he was seriously hoping Harry woke up soon so he could make sure he was recovering, and so they could officially meet.<p>

Sharp, grey eyes took in every feature of the young man just as he had the first couple hundred times since he'd come to be in his care days before.

The first time he'd looked closely at him he'd been looking for one thing. James. And maybe Lily too, but mostly he was looking for the features of his best friend who he'd never gotten to say his final farewells to. His chest tightened as he took in the messy hair and defined cheekbones that came from the boy's father. Hiding under those lids and long lashes, he knew, were Lily's eyes.

Besides those features, the boy had his own unique look that endeared him to the Black alpha even more. His nose was small, and dare he say, bloody adorable what with the way it twitched in his sleep, subconsciously taking in the scent of his surroundings. He had a small build, lithe and on the shorter side and Sirius growled quietly to himself when he had to question whether it was genetics (which was unlikely seeing as James and Lily weren't exactly short) or a result of his treatment at the hands of his so-called pack mates. His hands, though thin and small as well, were graceful and soft, though with a few calluses and cuts here and there. A bandage covered a large burn mark that spread across the palm of his right hand and the sight of it caused a rumbling growl to work its way up his chest, only being cut off at the last second so he wouldn't wake his charge. His face was delicate, but not enough to be feminine, and he had no doubt that his smile would be something worth seeing over and over.

Sirius knew, without a doubt, that once the young teen was healed and healthy again, he would be one heck of a heartbreaker. And it was his job, as the pup's godfather, to get him there.

The young alpha would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about taking care of the damaged teen. After all, he'd never had kids of his own, let alone had to take care of one by himself. Sure, he looked after his pack, but that was different. Most of them were adults and could look after themselves and their own pups. What if he messed things up? What if Harry didn't even like him? And he wasn't exactly the parental type in the first place. He was a great leader, but a parent had to be a lot more than that and that's what he'd promised himself he would be to his godson.

Panic continued to mount in Sirius' mind, and just as he was about to bolt out the door to get Poppy to take over for the day, the bed creaked.

Panicked grey eyes shot towards the noise immediately and took in the small form on the seemingly too-large bed. A soft whimper escaped the boy's chapped lips as he shifted in obvious pain and his eyelids fluttered.

Panic immediately morphed into concern as Sirius scooted closer to the bed and placed his hand on the warm forehead of his charge. As soon as his large hand-made contact, the young teen's eyes fluttered open, revealing the deep emerald orbs that Sirius so adored. Satisfied that Harry didn't seem to have a fever, he pulled his hand back and simply watched as the pup came into awareness.

* * *

><p>He was in the same room again.<p>

The same smell of herbs permeated the air, but this time there was another smell overpowering them. Someone was here again, and the familiar scent immediately identified them as the man who had been there each time he woke up and had held him so tenderly the last time he was awake. A slight blush overcame the young teen's cheeks as he remembered that last bit.

"Well, hello there Sleeping Beauty."

The sudden greeting from the man caused Harry to jump and then immediately blush once again in embarrassment. He finally looked at the man sitting next to his bed, finally taking in his full appearance.

He was tall, very much so if Harry could tell even when he was seated. His hair was pitch black and reached to just past his shoulders, falling in graceful waves. The length of his hair by no means made him look feminine, since there was no way anyone could ever mistake the man before him for a woman. His form was lithe, with tightly packed muscles easily seen by his arms and chest that peeked through his button-up shirt. A well-trimmed goatee covered his lower facial features.

Despite his clearly alpha appearance, the man's eyes were kind. The grey shade was so soothing to Harry's worn soul, that he was immediately more comfortable around the man than he would have been otherwise. And the charming grin he wore helped with that as well.

Realizing the man was still waiting for a reply, Harry began to stammer. "I-um…er, that is…um…hello." Embarrassed, the young werewolf looked down at his lap.

The grey-eyed man chuckled warmly, causing Harry to peak up at the older man hesitantly. The smile on the man's face was, if he was interpreting it right, fond. And that confused Harry even more since for some reason the man seemed to actually _like_ him.

'_Or was just pretending to.' _Harry's heart clenched at the thought that this man would be just like all the others. For some reason it hurt the youth's hardened heart more than the sneers and terrible comments thrown his way through all of his years being the omega of the Greyback pack.

A foggy memory slipped forth as he contemplated the man before him.

_Strong arms held him tightly against a firm chest. Cool leather clenched between his shaking fingers. A calm, soothing voice. "Shhh, Harry. It's okay. I've got you now. No one's going to hurt you here."_

"You know my name." It was more of a statement than a question, but the alpha nodded nonetheless.

"I knew your parents. My name is Sirius Black and you're in my territory. Remus brought you here."

Harry's mind worked overtime to process the new information. _Confusion. 'Remus brought me here? How did he find me? Why? Why bring me here?' _Of course he knew who Sirius Black was, at least the basics, though he had never seen the man in person; everyone in the pack knew of the alpha whose territory bordered their own.

Seeing the confusion on Harry's face, Sirius decided to enlighten him.

"Remus told me about how you were treated by your pack." Gray eyes hardened as they took in the flinch his revelation brought on. "He was concerned you wouldn't get the proper care that you need if he took you back to them and after checking you over, I'm inclined to agree."

Harry hunched his shoulders and hung his head in shame. Knowing that this kind alpha knew how truly pathetic he was felt like a blow to the gut. The man had been so kind that he thought he'd finally found someone who might actually _like_ him. But how could anyone like someone so pathetic? Someone who had become the omega at a mere eight years old? Someone who could never do anything right. Tears began to well in his eyes as he slowly drowned in the abyss of self-hatred and grief that had surrounded him for the past five years of his short life.

"I'm sorry." The words were so soft the alpha wouldn't have heard them if not for his heightened hearing. But when he did, anger flooded his features before being replaced by tender resolve.

A large, warm hand descended on top of the little were's unruly head of hair and gently ruffled the slightly greasy strands. Big, green eyes immediately darted up to the alpha's stern face as that warm hand found its firm purchase on a small, bony shoulder.

"Harry, listen to me. _You _have _nothing_ to apologize for. _Nothing_ to be ashamed of. The ones who should be ashamed are the fools who _dare_ call themselves a pack. A pack _never_ treats one of their own the way you have been treated, omega or not, do you understand?"Gray eyes bored into attentive green imploringly, willing the fragile figure before him to understand. "None of what's happened to you is your fault. A pack is meant to look out for each other – take care of each other. Every member working together as one unit, one family. You didn't fail anyone Harry. _They _failed _you._'

Bright emeralds stared unwaveringly into the kind grays of the alpha, searching for any signs of mockery or lies.

"Do you understand?" The gentle words came again.

Harry looked down briefly and clenched his eyes closed tight. After a few seconds he reopened them again and glanced upwards through his eyelashes. A quick succession of tiny nods was his answer before the dam was broken and tears began flowing freely from the tormented boy's eyes.

Huge, choking sobs escaped his lips as he released all the pain, anger and disappointment that had built up through his trials as an omega. Years of isolation and loneliness, hateful remarks that had chipped away his innocence bit by bit, pain and betrayal by the ones he had loved and considered family.

Distantly, Harry felt the bed shift as the gray-eyed alpha sat next to him. He felt those familiar arms wrap around him gently and one hand come up to stroke his messy hair tenderly. His sobs increased as he realized the kindness this absolute stranger was showing him. Kindness he should have gotten from his so-called pack, but was denied it for five years.

As Harry cried, he silently vowed to never return to that horrid life ever again. He would get stronger. And even if he had to become a rogue or start a pack of his own to be happy, he would do it. The tears slowed and eventually came to a halt as the young were relaxed into the gentle embrace of the alpha.

* * *

><p>Sirius rose slowly from the embrace as Harry pulled his head up to glance at him shyly.<p>

"Thank you."

Sirius nodded in reply and gave a small smile before returning to the chair beside the boy's bed.

"So…you knew my parents?" The question was hesitant as if he didn't know yet where he stood with the alpha and it made Sirius give a reassuring smile. Thinking of the question, his smile turned into a grin.

"Sure did. Your pop, James, and me, we were best mates our whole lives up until I left the Greyback pack. Knew your Mom too, smart one she was!"

Harry listened raptly as the older man went on to tell story after story about the two people he could hardly remember. Sirius painted a picture of a brave, noble man with Harry's hair and a penchant for mischief. He told countless stories of glorious hunts and even more glorious pranks. Then came fewer, but no-less fascinating stories, about a woman with vibrant red hair and Harry's emerald eyes. A woman who was stubborn, yet smart; who was fiercely loyal, yet had a bigger heart than anyone Sirius had ever met.

Then there were the amusing tales of the "lovesick puppy" James chasing after the "stubborn as an old mule" Lily.

The two weres talked for hours, Sirius doing most of the talking and laughing as he attempted (and a few times succeeded) to bring smile after smile to the adorable little wolf's face.

As the stories finally came to an end, Sirius eased into what he'd been meaning to ask his godson since he'd brought him back into his territory.

"Harry?" Harry questioningly looked up from the stew that Poppy had somehow managed to sneak in during one of Sirius' more exuberant tales. The little wolf made a small humming noise as he swallowed his mouthful eagerly. "Would you like to join my pack?"

The question obviously threw the boy off guard as he almost lost his grip on his bowl just before catching himself and setting it down gently on the bedside table. Harry's wide eyes stared at Sirius in slight disbelief for several long moments.

Sirius could feel those eyes reading his own with intensity far beyond what he had ever encountered in one so young. Determined to show his sincerity, he elaborated further, keeping his eyes connected to the ones before him.

"When your father and I were young, he asked me to be your godfather. So if anything were to happen to him I would be the one to look after you. And I agreed." Harry continued to stare into his eyes as he spoke, seeing the pain of losing his old friend and the hope that Harry would agree. "If I had known about any of this happening to you, I would have come for you Harry. And I'm so sorry I haven't been there. But, if you let me, I'll make it up to you every day of your life until the day I die."

Sirius reached out to touch the youth's arm gently to convey the truth in his next words.

"Harry, I swear to you, if you stay here with me you'll be treated as a member of my pack, my family. I'll protect you and care for you like you deserve to be cared for. Y'know, I've never had any squirts of my own, but if you give me the chance I'd gladly treat you as my own pup." He ended with a small, sincere smile. Sirius swallowed heavily in nervous anticipation.

"So, whad'dya say?"

A half a second ticked by before Sirius found himself bowled over by an overjoyed Harry who, ignoring his wounds, immediately wrapped his arms around the kind alpha and buried his face in his chest, nodding rapidly and murmuring out a series of nonsense within which Sirius could make out several "yes'".

Relief flooded through him as he wrapped his arms around the small thirteen-year-old and smiled a huge smile and nuzzled the unruly mass of hair that reminded him of his best mate.

In his mind's eye Sirius could see them, James and Lily, smiling back at him.

'_Don't you worry Prongs, Lils. I've got him now. I've got him.' _

* * *

><p>Fenrir walked through his pack's clearing towards his hut after making his rounds for the night. He nodded briefly in acknowledgement to the two wolves he had on the first shift of guard duty.<p>

Glancing around, he paused briefly as he passed the large oak tree that sat near the edge of the clearing. Wondering briefly what made him stop, he studied the old tree and the well-worn patch of dirt in front of it. The same spot had been drawing his attention for a few days now and he hadn't known why.

Stepping closer, he inhaled deeply, his senses picking up the single scent that clung to the area, but seemed to be fading. For several moments he tried to match the scent to someone in his pack but came up short. The dominating scent seemed to be blood and infection which made him frown, but underneath was a sweet aroma that drew the alpha in a few more steps closer until he found himself kneeling next to the spot.

Luminous emerald eyes flashed in his mind.

A bright smile directed only at him.

Those same eyes looking at him in betrayal.

Fenrir closed his eyes briefly to shake the old memories back. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen the scrawny omega in a few days. Puffing out a harsh breath in annoyance, he stood gracefully before glancing around the tree for any trace of the boy. Sharp, silver eyes found a worn path directly behind the tree leading into the forest. Narrowing his eyes, Fenrir glanced once more towards the row of huts on the other side of the clearing before moving towards the small path and resigning himself to finding his wayward omega.

'_Probably got himself lost.' _

* * *

><p>Two bloody hours.<p>

He'd been following the scent for two bloody hours.

An hour ago he'd given in and shifted to his wolf form to take advantage of the more sensitive nose.

If Fenrir didn't know any better, he would think the pup had intentionally spread his scent in so many directions for the sole purpose of throwing him off. Fenrir let out an angry growl as his nose led him further and further towards the back of his territory. The trees around him weren't as familiar as other areas of his territory since usually whenever he patrolled this area, he merely walked the outer rim which was still a few hundred yards ahead.

If he found out that his omega had been leaving his borders, he would give him a punishment worth remembering.

Suddenly, the large alpha emerged in a familiar clearing that he hadn't passed through for some time. The scent he had been following increased as he searched the area. Obviously this wasn't the little omega's first time to the waterfall.

Shifting back to human form, the alpha circled the clearing, scenting along both sides of the small river before determining that the scent never crossed the river. Despite the darkness that had long settled in, he continued to scent out where the little omega could have gone when his nose led him back to the slick rocks next to the waterfall for the tenth time.

Fenrir let out an annoyed growl as he peered closely once again at the rushing water and then searched through the trees and shrubs next to the falls.

A glimpse of something dark from the corner of his eye caused the gray-haired alpha to peer closer at the area where the falling water pelted down from fifty feet above. Climbing the rocks once again, he finally saw a small opening. Fenrir gave a feral grin as he stalked forward, intent on dragging the wayward omega back to sleep in the clearing where he was _supposed_ to.

Staring at the rushing water for only a moment the large alpha moved forward into the shelter the pup must have been using for the last few days.

* * *

><p>Harry hung on to his new alpha'sgodfather's back as Sirius carried him piggyback through the forest. Sirius' territory was gorgeous and could probably give the Greyback territory a run for its money.

Sirius rattled on about the pack and his lands as they crossed yet another bridge that stretched over the river. Apparently the river that started from the waterfall was called the Talla River and it twisted all throughout Sirius' territory. The river, as well as his familiarity with the area, had been the main reason Sirius had fought so hard to win the territory from the previous alpha.

As Sirius rattled on, Harry's mind drifted to the last couple days in his new home.

_The first person he'd met was Poppy Pomfrey, the Healer of the pack. Apparently she'd taken a liking to him and had been quite upset with Sirius as she had scolded him for allowing Harry to move around so much while he was in such a fragile state. _

_Harry had at first stared in mounting apprehension and horror as the motherly woman scolded Sirius, her _alpha,_ like a four-year-old stealing treats. When Sirius merely grinned and apologized while sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, Harry relaxed. _

_Somehow, that one interaction had answered for Harry all he needed to know about his new alpha. _

_ The day after Harry had agreed to stay, he'd been deemed fit enough by the reluctant and overprotective Poppy to meet the pack (as long as he stayed in bed of course). And so, somehow they'd managed to fit all thirty-four members of the pack into the healer's hut. The spacious room didn't seem nearly as big with so many excited wolves crowding around to see the new addition to the pack. _

_Watching Sirius scramble to maintain order as weres large and small tried to get a look, brought a delicate smile to the young wolf's lips. The innocent expression brought all the commotion to a pause as the pack stared at the small young wolf before them and the small smile decorating his lips._

_When Harry noticed that all attention was now directed to him, he suddenly blushed and tucked his chin in while glancing up through his lashes at the crowd. _

"_Erm, I'm Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet all of you." _

_There were a couple beats of silence before commotion broke out again, but a little different this time. A horrifying (to Harry at least) amount of _cooing_ broke out among the females, and some males, of the pack. A couple snorts and giggles of amusement thrown in as well. Suddenly there were hands reaching towards him, some patting his head and ruffling his hair (now clean and fluffy thankyouverymuch), some attempting to pinch his cheeks, and a few reaching in to pat his shoulder or shake his hand, and some even handed him small treats. One thing each of them had in common however was that before each hand retreated, a voice would say, "Welcome to the pack."_

_Like a whirlwind, the thirty-something members of the Black Pack retreated from the cramped healer's hut, seemingly gone as fast as they had come._

_In their wake they left a stunned thirteen-year-old werewolf, sitting straight up in bed, eyes blown wide, hair looking like something close to a bird's nest, treats littered haphazardly among the sheets, t-shirt askew, a few red lip-prints marking his cheeks and forehead, and his right hand still stuck out in front of him. _

_When Sirius returned a couple of minutes later from chasing his unruly pack from the building, he was met with this sight. _

_A loud, barking laugh was soon heard by all the weres lingering just outside the doors. _

Thinking back on the "meet and greet", harry gave a small, happy smile. He'd never expected to be accepted so easily by his new pack. Knowing he would meet them all again individually after he fully recovered caused both nervousness and excitement to bubble up within him. He hoped they would still like him after they really got to know him.

Young Harry hoped beyond hope that _this _pack could be _his _pack.

"Oh, Harry! I haven't told you about the time James showed off the family jewels to all the pack women yet have I?"

Giggling, Harry shook his head and listened as his godfather went on to tell yet another story he was sure that his father would haunt his old friend for telling his son.

Gripping the strong shoulders a bit tighter, Harry snuggled against the warm back of the man he was quickly becoming to see as a father figure.

"And so, James, brilliant as he was, decided…"

Harry listened fondly as the two moved steadily towards the Greyback territory to retrieve the precious few possessions that Harry had managed to keep hidden behind the waterfall.

* * *

><p>The smell hit him first. The putrid, rank smell of sickness and blood washed over him like a summer rain.<p>

Silver eyes peered through the darkness of the surprisingly large cave.

The second thing to hit him was the realization of what he was actually seeing.

The hidden cave behind the waterfall that he had thought was only a hideout for his pack's omega for the last couple days he'd noticed him missing wasn't really a hideout at all.

It was a den.

Without him or anyone else knowing, the tiny omega had been _living _out here at the edge of the pack's territory for who knew how long. Fenrir's mind slowly processed what he was seeing. The small pile of rodent pelts making up a poor excuse for a bed, the pile of rags which were obviously the boy's clothes, the small basket of herbs and dirty bandages, a meager pile of rotting fruit, another small basket which held a few personal possessions.

By the look and smell of things the boy had been living here for a long time. Maybe even _years._

Standing still as a statue, the young alpha's eyes were drawn downwards to stare intently at a large pool of drying blood at his feet, his heart attempting to beat itself out of his chest.

Flashes of memory almost knocked him over.

_A young boy, eight years old, was cowering from him in fear, eyes showing hurt and betrayal. Blood dribbled slowly down his neck._

_A small, black wolf pup was grabbed roughly by the jaws of a large, tan wolf and flung through the air, landing with a yelp and a sickening crack against the roots of a large tree at the edge of the clearing. The tan wolf turned around to continue gorging on that night's kill with the rest of the pack._

_A circle of boys and girls gathered around the downed figure, jeering and laughing as they kicked and punched the huddled figure of the omega. The adults watched on._

_Green eyes were staring longingly towards the fire-warmed huts from his usual place under the large oak tree. Snow fell and covered the clearing. _

_A thin, dark-haired boy ran frantically from the healer's hut, his missing shirt showed a hideous array of scars for the whole pack to see. The deep wound on his shoulder-blade he had gone in for was red and infected, held together by only a few stitches which were pulling against the skin and just barely holding the large cut together. A hand was held over his mouth and stomach as he disappeared into the forest._

_A young, red-headed were led a group of several other young teens on a chase. They'd taken to calling it "Harry Hunting". The adults watched in amusement as the boys chased the small omega from his spot and into the forest. _

The feeling of the cold liquid drenching his bare toes jerked him out of his stupor. Stepping back quickly he looked closer at the pool of blood, the smell confirming it had come from the little omega. And there was so much of it.

Horror over his and his pack's actions washed over him as he searched the cave frantically, looking behind every crevice and corner for any sign of the little omega. Finding nothing and determined to continue his search outside, he turned quickly towards the exit of the cave, praying that he wasn't too late. His inner wolf growled angrily and demanded to be let out, but Fenrir held back, knowing that animal instinct alone wouldn't fix this.

His quick movements stirred the air and a familiar scent drifted towards him, stopping him in his tracks just before he left the cave.

His memory brought to him the identity in a split second. _Caretaker._

Remus?

Frustration and confusion warred in his mind as he scented the area for clues. The scent was faint, barely there, but it was definitely Remus.

Determined to get to the bottom of the matter, he quickly strode out of the cave and readied to shift in order to make the journey back to the pack's clearing that much faster.

Jumping nimbly from the slick rocks that lead to the entrance, he turned towards the forest. Freezing at the last second, he turned his ear towards the river. Narrowing his eyes, Fenrir moved swiftly and silently to the tree line to get in the perfect position to observe the trespassers.

A distant voice came closer and Fenrir listened in on the obnoxiously familiar voice that was headed his way. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_

* * *

><p>"And then James shoots straight out of the river to stand on the bank, looking like he'd won some amazing victory, hands on hips, chest stuck out. Opens his eyes and right in front of him is every single female in the pack, just on their way down to do some laundry, poor birds, and there's James wearing nothin' but a smile. Poor bloke never got over the utter humiliation. Though Lily seemed to pay more attention to him after that incident! Haha!"<p>

Harry let out a small, breathy giggle as Sirius ended his story. They were finally to his waterfall. They'd decided to get his stuff while it was still dark out so there was less of a chance of running into anyone from Harry's old pack.

Staring at his old sanctuary, Harry felt his shoulders relax minutely. He could always count on this little den to hide his secrets, his triumphs, and to keep him safe. Now that he had a new pack, he truly hoped he'd never need another place like it again.

He directed Sirius on the easiest way to get across and held on tight as the Black alpha walked carefully across the mentioned rocks to the other side of the river and then up to the entrance.

The pair entered the cave and Sirius set Harry down gently against the wall as he observed the area. The roaring of the waterfall made it impossible to speak, but it also did a good job of masking the growls Sirius couldn't stop from bubbling out of his chest at the sight of the pathetic hole his pup had been forced to live in.

Wanting to get out as soon as possible he removed the duffel bag he'd brought along and moved over towards the basket Harry had described to him earlier. Tenderly he took the few possessions from the basket and put them in his bag, a cracked photo frame of Lily and James holding baby Harry, a rusted pocket watch that didn't work, a small blue blanket with the initials H.J.P. embroidered in the corner, a heavy cloak that Sirius had remembered James wearing once a long time ago, a small pendant made of an emerald and a ruby molded side by side, and a few toy soldiers. The small collection caused Sirius' throat to close up and it took a few more minutes for him to regain his composure enough to stand and turn to Harry.

Giving a thumbs up as a way to ask if that was all and receiving one in return, the alpha moved back over to his young charge. Putting the duffel over his shoulder first, Sirius then gently hoisted Harry back onto his back for their return journey home.

Wanting to get out as quickly as possible, Sirius strode determinedly out of the exit and down the slick rocks then along the riverside towards their crossing to return back to his home territory.

His plan, however, was derailed as he felt the sudden stiffening of Harry's limbs.

He smelt him before he saw him, and therefore wasn't all that surprised as he looked up and saw Fenrir Greyback walking out of the tree line just ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! And yes, I left you at a cliffie! Mwahaha! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm glad so many people are interested in this story as I've been wanted to write a FenrirHarry fic for some time now. Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! If you noticed, it was a bit longer to make up for the long wait. ;) See you next time!

P.S. Reviews and PM's are always highly appreciated! This includes constructive criticism. Love!


End file.
